


Enjoy It

by whatisitnovice



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: DarkIce, Fear Play, Kinky, M/M, One Shot, alternate ending scene, its pretty tame tho but hey, super short, wrote this so long ago omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisitnovice/pseuds/whatisitnovice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending scene- Jack and Pitch find an unspoken solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy It

**Author's Note:**

> (Pitch/Jack - Jack is 17 or 18. I know there are mixed answers for his age, I think someone said 14, but then creators at dreamworks said 17/18 for the movie. wHATEVER we're going with 'of age'.)

While the rest of the guardians got the sleigh ready to leave, Jack stood before Pitch who was dusting himself off on the ground. If he was honest with himself, Jack felt like he had some sort of connection with the dark man… Their situations were once the same after all, so it didn't feel right to just leave and say nothing.

“I should follow the rest… I'm a guardian now, I've got things I need to do.”

Pitch’s eyes lingered on Jack’s only for a second, before looking back down at the ice as he stood up to his full height. The look in his eyes was distant, with a hint of frustration and disappointment showing. Jack cleared his throat before speaking again, clutching his staff a little awkwardly.

But really, what could he say? ‘See you round’ or ‘catch you later’? They weren't on any good terms like that.

“…Word of advice. Before you go back to your scheming or evil plotting or whatever it is you do, have a think about what you've already done. What have you achieved?” Jack questioned, pacing a little in front of him before eventually turning and making his way back to the others.

“…Nothing, right?" He continued. "Because children can’t see you. Maybe you should think of a way to use your power for the better. Later.”

Jack sped up in his steps, but didn't get far as a cold voice abruptly broke the silence.

“There isn't one; a way, that is. I am Pitch Black, or is there something about that name you cannot comprehend? My power, Frost, is absolute fear. You can’t tell me you actually believe any joy can be found in that”…

Pitch gave Jack a slight smirk as he turned back round to face him.

“I do”.

Pitch’s eyes widened at this in amusement, leading him to glide a little closer to the pale boy.

“…Really now. Go on…”

Jack wet his lips while trying to keep his eyes firmly on Pitch’s golden ones.

“I like it. Your power…It’s not just fear, there’s something else. Whatever it is I like it. I think there’s definitely a way for you to be seen for the better by using it”.

“Ohh! You do, do you? Well… Isn't that sweet. But dear Jack, I'm afraid there is a flaw in your logic”.

“Such as?”

Jack visibly shivered at the smile Pitch made at him, the man’s sharp teeth showing with only ill intentions.

“Well, you’re not a child, are you Jack? That’s why it’s possible for you to enjoy my power”.

“W-What do you mean by that?!”

In a split second Pitch’s body was only inches away from Jack’s own. A long finger traced along the younger’s jaw, then round his neck until the taller man was directly behind him. Pitch then settled both hands on Jack’s shoulders, before whispering in his ear; “Come and visit me in my Dark Cave, and all shall be explained”.

Once Pitch moved away, Jack let out the breath he hadn't realised he’d been holding. With a clench of his fist and a final determined glance in Pitch’s direction, Jack hurried back to where North and the others were waiting. Before he could return to the snowy forest he would make sure the rest of the guardians were back on track with their tasks, and offer any help if they needed it. Then it was back to being Jack. Only this time, his fun and games would be known by all.

He probably wouldn't need to see the other guardians for a while unless he felt like it…but that was okay. It was a good thing Pitch’s lair was right near his icy lake, Jack figured. He had some important work to keep him occupied. 

-~~~-

"Who knew you were into such things, Jack?" Pitch leered, curling his way round his heart and soul, then squeezing for added effect.

Jack's pants and gasps filled the cave and echoed off the hidden walls. It was dark, and cold, and his pale skin throbbed for the unknown. His nipples were pert and his chest heaved, as something lightly travelled across his stomach, like a snake he was blind to. The sound of breathing came and went, though a constant dripping remained in the background.

The guardian felt something small and furry scuttle across his leg, causing him to jump and retract- then all of a sudden there was a shot of pain, and he was so hot and dizzy; much too hot. Melting. Burning. 

Then there was sudden relief. A pair of lips caught his own- nursing, comforting. He let out a sigh through his nose and then a soft moan as some pressure dug into his thigh. Jack felt no temperature now, not even his usual chill. He felt like he was floating in the void, going for miles and miles whilst being caressed by a shadow. But then he was falling.

He fell for years and years, through pools of ice, over and over, until finally it didn't break and pain shot through his skull. He sat up and looked around. He was back to how he used to be, brunette and brown-eyed. Then he looked down, and mouthed a silent scream as his blue sister floated dead under the ice, eyes fixed open looking at him.

Jack clung to the looming figure and locked his legs tight, shuddering as he was taken. A bony hand cupped his rear before trailing upward, soothing the arch of his back. A toothy grin embraced him whole and sent him frightening visions and hallucinations, before bringing him back and kissing his pain away every time.

The guardian's toes tingled with anticipation. He was thrilled to his inner core. The only way to survive was to cling to the pitch black itself.

Jack opened his eyes at last and smiled. The dark felt fantastic. 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> omg I wrote this in DECEMBER 2012 oh well, found it laying about so thought I'd post it pffft. I did however write the pitch/jack part a second ago and added it on lmao. 
> 
> Kids can't enjoy the boogie man, but adults sure can! wINK WINK


End file.
